Kings and Queens of the South
by Ali-Kat1499
Summary: 300 years after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. She is now known as the Goddess of the south. Can she grow to love the one she overlooked. Or will some old friends come and ruin it all? B/J
1. Chapter 1

Kings and Queens of the South

**_300 years ago_**

**_I ran through the woods looking for him though my head kept saying it was a lost cause my heart, or what was left of it, was telling me he would run into my arms and tell me it wass just a cruel joke Emmet made him pull._**

**_" I don't want you Bella , I don't love you"_**

**_" I found someone else get over it"_**

**_" Did you really think this would last? Your just a fragile human."_**

**_" Have a nice life"_**

**_Each word sent a sharp stap to my heart leaving me gasping for air._**

**_He left me._**

**_He found someone._**

**_Someone better._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pr__esent day_

_Weak_

Pathetic

Vulnerable

Once, a lifetime ago, I would have used these words to describe myself. I used to see the light in every one, I used to be so stupid and blind and ignorant to the world of reality ,where dark secrets and creatures lurk at every corner ,waiting for their chance to strike. I was naive enough to think that someone would always come to save me and take me to my happily ever after. I was a fool. When Edward left I saw the world for what it really was, I selfish place made to punish all of those who inhabit it until they die and move on to their next life in hell, or in bliss, that is if your lucky. A handful of us are cursed to live on earth and withstand its tortures for all time. Or at least until they rip you apart and burn in the flames of sin.

Those cursed at this life have built themselves an empire to reign themselves as kings and royalty. Well that is until I came and tore down their castle brick by brick and sent the high and mighty kings and guards of the vampire race running for the hills. I have come a long way from the shy ,ignorant human who wouldn't dare say a word ,in fear of critizing eyes seeing the wimp of a girl hiding behind a shell.

I am now unrecognizable from my old self my dull brown hair now reached my waist and fell in wavy mahogany locks with red streaks running through it, an athletic and toned body that screamed power with every step, and electric blue and green eyes that hypnotized my prey. With every power in the world I'm invincible.

No one can beat me.

No one can break me.

Im feared

Respected

Worshipped

I am Isabella Marie Swan, also known as "The Goddess"


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Its been 300 years since I last saw _them _and to be honest I'm relieved that I don't have to deal with a whiny, immature, self-centered bastard for all eternity. I mean, what was I thinking? Edward? Really, I'm not into little boys who ran away from their problems, I like a MAN who knows what he wants and goes for it. Too bad no one has yet to fit the job description ,whatever I'm far too busy for that shit anyway.

Right now I'm traveling the south for a check-up of sorts to make sure no fuckers get bored and create an army of new borns. Seriously what is up with these freaks, if your bored create a new language, learn to read upside down do SOMETHING! Just don't cause me any trouble. I mean you know I'm going to kill you if you do so save yourself the trouble.

Although the Italian wimps would love a chance to kill me, not my fault they are so weak. Supposedly they were undefeatable but truly they are cowards. Geeks playing dress-up and make believe.

I remember the day I first encountered them ,they underestimated me and thought they could easily take me out,oh how wrong they were...

**_Flashback_**

**_I was walking on the outskirts of voltarra when suddenly a pair if vibrant red eyes caught my attention. They seemed to glare at me,mock me, degrade me._**

**_They slowly ,so dramatically slow, walked my way. Huh, what drama queens. They both looked so child like ,so beautiful, but the permanent hateful glare made them look so much older. They both had short blonde hair though the girl's was just long enough for her to put it up in a pony tail. They both were relatively short,but seemed to walk with such confidence that made themselves look 5"6 instead of 5"1. _**

**_"Well well,well, look at what we have here. This is a nice surprise, isn't it Alec ? We have been getting rather bored,haven't we?" _**

**_"Why yes Jane, immensely bored indeed."_**

**_They took a step closer with every word. Advancing towards me like a hunter does with his prey._**

**_" Stay away from me, I mean it" I growled while crouching down into a defensive position"_**

**_" Ooooo, kitty has claws,we always did like the feisty ones ,didn't we Jane, they always put up the best fight"_**

**_" That's enough Alec ,Jane. " came a voice from behind me I turned around only to come face to face with a sinister smile." My name is Aro, king of the vampire my dear, who might you be?"_**

**_"Isabella Swan, but I would prefer Bella" I spoke in a authoritative tone_**

**_" Do not speak in that tone of voice with me ,young newborn-"_**

**_" Or what? Are you going to kill me? Ha, I'd love to see you try." I sneered_**

**_He got a malicious glint in his eye, something you only get when you try to prove some one wrong. Ha, men and their pride._**

**_"Alright then, Jane, if you will my darling."_**

**_"It would be a pleasure, master" she bowed. She turned to me and gave me a glare that bore into my head that I guess was supposed to scare me or some shit ,I don't know theese freaks are weird._**

**_" Hey, is there a reason short stuff over there is looking at me like a fucking stalker. Cause I'm pretty sure your mama taught you not to stare at people, it's rude." I snapped as I faced Aro. _**

**_" Incredible, no one has ever been able to defy Jane's power. Would you like to join the volturi?" he looked as if Christmas just came early._**

**_" Really, you want me to join you?" I was about to say 'hell no you son's of bitches' when I thought of the perfect plan. And wth a predatory smile I replied, "Well then how can I refuse?"_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I worked for those Italian wimps for 20 years and throughout those 20 years I started to put my plan into action. Ha the fools didn't even see it coming. You see, the plan was to get close to them ,let them confide in me, then pull the rug from under their feet. The bastards needed to knocked off their high horses. They thought the world was their's and that everybody should bow down and worship the ground they walk on, ha please I ain't gonna do that shit.

The best part was that throughout those 20 years they never found out the extent of my power, see I am what you would call a 'star' if I can think about a power, dream it, believe in it, or wish it I will get it. At that time I had about 17 powers that included:

1. Telekinesis

2. Shield ( both mental and physical)

3. Fly( I grow wings)

4. Mind reading

5. Aro's power

6. Tracker( far betterthan Dimitri's)

7. Jane's power (which I later leaned waship posed to cause me pain)

8. The ability to improve the flaws all powers have

9. The ability to see the future

10. Alec's power

11. Super strength ( I make Felix look like a sissy)

12. Power of persuasion

13. Im an elamental ( can control/manifest the elements)

14. Mind control

15. I control the weather and gravity

16. Can feel/ change other's emotions

17. Can absorb other's power's on command

Oh, it was just too easy to take over I just had to take out theguard and hold the three mighty king over a homemade campfire. The babies were squealing for mercy before I could even start to threaten them. They said that if I set them free I would never hear from them again. Of course Iknew they were lying ,but I decided to give them a chance, I coulda always kill them later. So I sent them off with fire on their asses , literally, and took control. But after the heart century or so I began to wonder how in the world was I supposed to rule those who I have yet to meet, I only met the oneswho wanted to workfor me or got into major trouble. So I set out all over the world meeting vampires,teaching newborn's the rules, and killing a few here and there.

Thats how I ended up in Dallas, Texas doing a routine check , nothing out of the ordinary.

Okay so let's see there's Dylan, there's Austin , there's Jackson, there's ...hold on is that...

*To be continued*

Well I hope you liked it review to tell me if you liked it of message me to give me suggestions. Thanks.

~Ali-kat1499


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn't changed since I had last seen him. Same cocky smile ,a knowing glint in his eyes ,and the same untamed wild hair that matched his crimson red eyes.

Peter Whitlock

The first time I saw Peter, he and Charlote came to see the new head of the vamp world. They never imagined that the leader would be a female. They were doubtful at first that I could actually control and rule the vamp. world, but quickly respected and were reasured of that little detail. They stayed with me for two decades telling me about their time in the southern wars, about their friend the Major Whitlock, how he was the most feared all throughout the vampire comunity (that is until I came), and how he left them right after they helped him excape.

Now Peter and Charlote are not your usual couple. Peter is a tall and muscular honey-blonde that always has a sarcastic remark ready for action. The cocky bastard has the power of just knowing shit that is going to happen, but doesn't know all the exact details. All in all he is very handsome and the fucker knows it.

Charlote is also very attractive for a vampire. She has a toned body that any supermodel would sell their soul to have, long Dirty blonde hair that reaches mid-back, and the same crimson eyes as Peter. She does not have a power but she will not hesitate to hand your ass to you if you get on her nerves. Her and Peter were in the southern wars and were born and raised in Texas and have the same sire. They say his name is Major Whitlock, also known as The God of War down here in the south, but if he is a major in the war then I'm the fucking General!

A heavy southern drawl suddenly brings me back to reality.

" You alright there General? You seem a little distracted?" he said with a smirk.

" What the hell are you doing here Captain?" I asked

" Who, little ole' me? I just came here to invite you over to my house to visit Char. She's been dieing to see you again. Plus I think it's about time you met my sire." an amused smile crept it's way on his face as he said the last part.

"What are you planing you yoga mother fucker?"

I watched as his sarcastic smirk contorted into a frown," Nothing General, just tring to be friendly." he said feigning hurt at my accusation.

I stared him down tring to see if I could get something else out of the fucker, but quickly realized he would not give up any information,so I tried to read his mind only to be filled with inappropriate images of him and Char in moments of heat and passion. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I sighed in defeat and let him lead the way to his house thinking "what's the worst that could happen?."

Ha, little did I know...

**Sorry it's taken so long my computer is fucked up! **

**Ill try to update a longer chapter soon, ok? **

**~ Ali-kat1499**


	5. Chapter 5

Peter pov-

The first time I met the general , I'm not going to lie ,she scared the shit out of me. Not because she was fucking powerful ,but because she looked so broken. She longed for a mate, I could see it in her eyes, the rejection, the pain, the longing she felt everyday for a whole decade. That is until she caught you looking ,then she put on an hard, expressionless mask. Over the two centuries Char and I stayed with her ,we helped bring her out of her shell and start healing past wounds.

I watched her break down, sob uncontrolably, and lose control of her powers because of her emotions, but never has she once ruled unfairly. It was because of this I supported and became allies with the general.

However just because she broke down a couple of times ,doesn't mean she's weak. Oh hell to the fucking no! She will not hesitate to serve your ass on a silver platter or put you in your place. Hell I was I the southern was, the captain even, and I've killed and beat a lot of people,but I always end up on my ass every time I try to fight her. Hell she could probably beat the major and he's the "GOD OF WAR".

The general and the major have quite a bit in common both are loyal. Strike fear in the cold hearts of all of whom they meet, and I haven't seen either of them in three decades!

Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up before the second ring.

" Hello this is Peter Whitlock speaking ." I said in my southern drawl

" Hey Pete it's Jasper, can I stay with you and Char? Pixie Bitch and I have split and I have to get away from the crazy as fuck of a girl." he really sounded mad. the only thing running through my mind was :

What the FUCK did the she devil do!

"Of course man you're always welcome here. this is your home after all!"

"Thanks man I owe you one, I'll be there tomorrow at 4" he said before he hung up.

I was deep in thought trying to figure out what the fuck that pixie did when my power started acting up.

'GO PICK UP GENERAL TOMORROW SHE'LL BE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TOWN CENTER. BE THERE AT 5:00'

Why would I need to pick up the general? I'll find out tomorrow.

_Im sorry its so short. It's just a quick update, I'll do anouther one soon guys:)_

_~Ali-kat1499_


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper POV

I can't believe that stupid, ugly, fucking PIXI!

Alice has gotten on my last nerve, first she gets rid of all my short sleeve shirts and all my shorts ,and replaces them with long sleeves and long kaki's ,when I asked her why she said "to cover up those hideous scars of course, why else." .

WHAT THE FUCK!?

Next, she started pulling away from me and not letting my touch her in any way, shape , or form, saying that she didn't want me touching her?! WHAT THE FUCK, YOUR MY WIFE IM SUPPOSED TO BE ALLOED TO HOLD YOU!

Then this week ,she started going hunting and doing a bunch of stuff with Edward , I mean I know he is still depressed - or at least still acting like it cause I can feel his actual emotions and hdoesn't give a shit about Bella's life- about Bella but come on its been 300 years, she's gone and it's your fault you let her go,but no now he had to go steal all my wife's attention. GET YOUR OWN WIFE BASTARD!

Finally the thing that pushed me over the edge , I still can't believe the fucking PIXI!

**FLASHBACK**

I was coming home from a hunt early to at least try to work out the issues I have with Alice, I mean for better or for worse right? I was a mile away from the house when I heard lots of moaning as well as being hit with a fuckton of lust. Hmmm maybe Rosalie and Emmet went home early too? I mean the only other people are Alice... And Edward...,.oh fuck! I ran home as fast as I can ,which by the way is ten times faster than Edward- I still don't understand why emmetrand Edward assume they are the fastest or the strongest in the family I'm way faster than Edward and ALOT stronger than emmet ,I only let them believe that so they would leave me the fuck alone they both like to show off all the time-just so you know, I reached the house in seconds and was quickly in front of Edward's room where the sounds and lust was concentrating from.

The sight in front of me made the major in me bustout of his cage before I had time to keep him in, oh well I hope they survive. On second thought I hope the burn...

**Major pov**

**Jasper didn' even try to pull me back in. I knew he wan'ed to punish them just as much as me. I never liked the fucking pixie , I even told jasper she was lyin' she said we were mates! IM THE MAJOR OF THE SOUTH, THE MOST FEARED VAMPIRE IN THE FUCKING WORLD. DO YOU THINK IM GONNA BE MATED TO A WHINEY ASS FUCKING WHORE! HELL NO!**

**Anyway back to the situation in front of me ... Alice was bein' taken in the back both of their eyes were closed so I know they haven't heard me. I felt a malicious smile creeping up onto my face. This is going to be so much fun...,**

**As quick as lightning I ripped them both apart so they were danglin' in the air in my vice grip. They were both radiating confusion,shock,and a whole lot of fear that just kept escalating as they saw my expression... I fucking purred at the feel of all that fear... Mmmmmm Delicious.**

**"Jazzy baby what are you doing here? You weren't suposed to be here for anouther day?" Alice said whimpering at the feel of my grip. At least they had the decency to try to cover themselves up ,but why would she stoop that low I mean seriously at least I had a real cock, his is so small it's basically two M&M's and a Mike & Ike attached together. I laughed just looking at it.**

**"This ain't Jasper bitch, your talking to the Major now" I swear the fear rose about 10 notches after those words left my lips.**

**Fuckward was staring at to ground stuttering with every word, "M-m-mm-Mr M-Ma-Major S-Sir , please don't kill us . I swear you will never hear from us again please !"**

**I smirked I wasn't gonna kill 'em I was going to dsouth thing much worse... Edward read my thoughts and tried to fight his way out of my clutches. I just held him tighter. I bent down and bit him hard in the neck ,telling any vampire he comes across that he is both an easy target and messed with someone better than him. He was roaring and screaming ...ahhh more fear. I did the same to pixi when I was done with fuckward. But just for good measure I ripped both their tongues from their bodies and ripped Edwards 'dick' off as well. The pain was excruciating now ... I love it. **

**I smirked saying ," Now I really won't here from you guys anymore, thank goodness. Bitch face your voice is like fucking nails on a chalkboard. IT FUCKING HURTS MY EARS. Oh and Edward now you won't be able to fuck other people's wives, or whatever it is ya do with this bite sized thing" I held up the little thing and crushed it into a pile of dust in my hand along with the dismembered tongues. The best part is, even i****f you do lose an appendage you can feel everything they do to the lost limb , so the pain skyrocketed.**

**"Goodbye darlin' , I hope you two burn in hell,oh and tell Esme and Carlilse that I'm not coming back. Oh wait, ya can't ! Good luck explaining!"**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Jasper pov.

I smiled thinking back at the look on that pixi's face. HAHA PRICELESS!

Now I still need a place to stay...,,. Hmmm...

PETER AND CHAR! I quickly dialed the number, yoda answered on the first ring.

"Hello this is Peter Whitlock speaking ." pete said in his southern drawl

" Hey Pete it's Jasper, can I stay with you and Char? Pixie Bitch and I have split and I have to get away from the crazy as fuck of a girl." I said tring to calm myself down

"Of course man you're always welcome here. this is your home after all!"he replied in a happy yet concerned Tone

"Thanks man I owe you one, I'll be there tomorrow at 4" I said before I hung up.

Somethingtells me I'm in for a surprise...,...,., hmmm it's probably just nothing.

Oh how wrong I was.


	7. Author's Note:))) please read!

First off I would like to thank you for your reviews and comments :)))

But I would like to clear up some stuff :

1st off Peter and char have known Bella for 20 years not 200 my mistake I got centuries and decades mixed up.

2nd Bella does have a lot of power but that does not mean she is perfect you will find out more as you read .Just clearing that up.

3rd thedifference between old Bella and new Bella is the confidence level, powers, looks, and she now has HUGE walls around her heart so jasper is going to have a tough time... Just so you know.

And last but not least Alice and Edward have been doing ... That for awhile. Oh and major and jasper are two different personalities. Ok that's all :))

Thanks for all the reviews I hope I get a lot more but just saying I'm going to Europe for awhile so I might notrewrite another chapter for awhile. SO DON'T KILL ME IF I DON'T!

LOVE Y'ALL!

~Ali-kat1499


	8. Chapter 8

Bella-pov

"So General how's your existence been these past 30 years? It should've been pretty damn exciting if you didn't vist Char and I at all!" Peter exclaimed clearly pissed but joking non the less.

"Watch it Whitlock, I may think of you as a brother but I still won't hesitate to rip your arm off if you disrespect me,and you know I will." I snarled in warning. Like I said he may be my 'brother' but I still demand respect. He should know this by now. I mean did he really forget all of the times I've ripped off appendages because of it?

He immediately shaped up and turned to me with an appoligetic expression.

"I appoligize General, I ment no disrespect by it just teasing ya miss, ya know I'd never do it on purpose." he bowed his head clearly upset and disappointed that he had upset me.

" Oh stop it ya big baby, I know you wouldn't do it on purpose! At least not unless you want your sorry ass skinned alive. Now let's go see your beautiful wife and your sire. I want to meet the fool who decided to create ya." I joked

" Awww darlin' ya know ya love me." he smirked

" mmmhmmm, sure I do. Now let's get going."

I laughed at his pouting expression and continued in the direction of the Whitklock home.

**_A_****_T THE HOUSE_**

As Peter and I neared the house I was instantly hit with three scents. Barbeque, old spice, and oranges. Peter's scent. Fresh picked apples, pecans, and sunshine. Charlote's scent. Finally I smelled the most mouth watering scent I've ever come across, tobacco,old leather, and peaches. Oh My God. What is that smell? I swear I'm drooling!

The scent led to the house so I knocked on the door and was sent flying ,only to land with a very excited Charlote on top of me.

" OH MY GOSH! GENERAL I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH ! WHY HAVENT YOU VISITED LATELY? WHO CARES YOU'RE HERE SUGAR! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! SO HOW ARE YOU!" Charlote yelled in one breath.

" Charlote I may love you , but if you don't get off me in 3 seconds I WILL use force. " I demanded "1 ..." that's as far as I got cause the next second she was off me, I was standing , and she hurried to get the dirt off me.

"Good choice Char. Now where is this sire of yours I want to meet the idiot who brought Peter into the immortal world.

"Well now don't blame me I didn't know he would be this stupid. But Major Jasper Whitlock at your service mam'." said a familiar southern drawl from behind me. I spun around lightning fast only to come face to face with my past .

I gasped, " Jasper?"

Jasper-Pov

At four on the dot I reached Peter and Charlote's house. Peter of course was waiting for me at the door with his signature shit eating grin and his arms wrapped around Char.

" How's it going, Major? Long time no see." he said as he pulled me into a 'man hug'

" Yeah well ya can blame pixi bitch for didn't exactly enjoy your last visit. She said y'all were a bad influence on me. Ha yeah right! She probably didn't want Pete here to ruin her plan. The little demon child." I sneered in disgust.

" Woah there Major, hold on there. What happened cowboy?" charlote asked radiating concern, hate , family love. " Ya know what,lets talk inside" she said in her southern drawl that could only come from her Georgia roots.

I chuckled at her antics and agreed to go inside. The house is huge , not as big as the Cullen home but almost.

"So Major what did the Pixi-Bitch do ta make ya finally snap?" Peter said in his Texas drawl that both he and I have.

I laughed and started on the soap opera that is my life.

By the end of it I was dry sobbing and seething in anger at the same time. Buticy could have something to do with Peter and Char's emotions affecting me. Peter was beyond mad while char was deeply upset. Now don'thet me wrong she is PISSED with she-devil and assward but was really sad that she couldnt save me from the pain it caused.

" Pete , Char don't feel bad for me , I have never been more happy in my life . Don't get me wrong I'm broken up about the fact that she cheated on me,but I finally got my head out of my ass and opened my eyes. She never loved me , she tried to change everything about me ,hell she even made me stop talking in my accent cause it gave her a head ache! I just thank god I have you two with me to help me through this. " I have never said anything this heartfelt in my life not even when I said my vows to Malice. And of course yoda called me on it.

" Well hold on now Jas I love you and all but my heart belongs to Char we can't continue lying to each other man, I'm sorry" he said with a fake apologetic expression to mask his teasing tone.

"oh shut up Pete ,I would never stoop as low as to datecha ,I was talking to Char." I said in a fake exasperated tone as I turned to char " Char I can no longer hold in my love for you ,let us run away together. Whadaya sweet thang?" I continued in a voice that oozed sarcasm

Char laughed and took my hand and said, " why of course suga' do ya want to leave now or later? Let me just get rid of the oaf I call a husband first m'k honey?" shecontinuedusing the same sarcastic tone as I previously did. But Peter had obviously not caught on.

He roared in fury and pinned me to the wall "Ya son of a bitch!" I quickly pulled him off and kicked him out the door, I don't think Char would like it if we ruined her home. He ran towards me to tackle me but I quickly side stepped and grabbed him by the collar then pinned him to the ground.

" Calm down Pete we were joking ya shit head! I don't like char like that! She's my sister man! And your my brother, I could never do that ta you!" I reasoned while pushing wave after wave of calm into his awhile he finally calmed down and apologized to Char and I. Char was yelling at him for even thinking she could love anybody else.

We all talked for awhile, Peter and char were talking about somebody called The General, or The Goddess of The South. She had a major reputation that one did. I've heard of her before of course being the new queen of thevampire race and all but have never met her, but for some reason the Major in me purred at the thought of her. They said she was lethal, and and excelant ruler, not to mention powerful as fuck! They also said that she was staying here for awhile. But that she didn't know that.

After some time Peter said he had to go pick her up right now. He kissed char goodbye and looked at me with a mischevous look in his eyes before he turned and left. What the hell was that about?

**_*RIGHT WHEN BELLA KNOCKS ON THE DOOR*_**

I was sitting on the couch with char talking when the most mouth watering scent known the vampire and human alike reached my nostrils._  
_

_What is that? It smells like a Texas sunrise, honey suckle, and dear god ... Hot ,sweaty , passionate sex. Mmmmmmmmm _

The major was purring and rattling the cage tring to find the delicious scent.

Thats when char and I heard a knock. Char went fling to open the thing and tackled the person to the ground saying things a hundred miles per hour.

" OH MY GOSH! GENERAL I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH ! WHY HAVENT YOU VISITED LATELY? WHO CARES YOU'RE HERE SUGAR! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! SO HOW ARE YOU!" Charlote yelled in one breath.

"The poor girl" , I thought. That's when I heard the sexiest voice EVER! It was like listening to sex but still had the bell like qualities that every vampire female had, it was gorgeous with a southern Texas bred accent, absolutely perfect.

" Charlote I may love you , but if you don't get off me in 3 seconds I WILL use force. " the girl demanded "1 ..." that's as far as she got cause the next second char was off her, the girl was standing , and char hurried to get the dirt off her.

Sadly the girl- sorry WOMAN was turned around but I did to see half of her and let me tell you, what a body! She has long dark mahogany locks ,streaked with vibrant red highlights that ended at her petite waist. A very toned body from what I can tell! Very athletic but still sexy and demanded respect. My eyes glanced down at her ass and widened. She had an AMAZING ASS, it was perfectly rounded,full,and perky, though her body was amazingly sexy it still screamed power.

_Oh what I wouldn't do to have her legs around me while I grab her ass and drive my co- my god man stop thinking about her like that! She's gonna think your a pervert!_ I thought.

"Good choice Char." she praised "Now where is this sire of yours I want to meet the idiot who brought Peter into the immortal world."

I chuckled in my head and stepped forward towards their direction. And spoke.

"Well now don't blame me I didn't know he would be this stupid. But Major Jasper Whitlock at your service mam'." I said in my southern drawl. She spun around lightning fast but I didnt think I would come face to face with my past .

The familiar woman gasped.

"Jasper?"

"Bella?"

**_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter I appoligize for taking so long so to make up for it I made my biggest chapter yet! PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 7 reviews in order to update the next chapter! Love y'all !_**

**_Ali-kat1499_**


End file.
